1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to flashlight mounts and, more particularly, to a flashlight mount for fixing a flashlight rapidly and precisely in position and for being clamped to the edge of an object designed to provide lighting, so as to increase the flexibility of flashlight installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, flashlights for illumination purposes can be conveniently adapted to various lighting situations by fastening the flashlights to clamping devices having the appropriate configurations. These clamping devices can be secured to objects intended for different uses to facilitate the installation and removal of flashlights when it is desired to use or not to use the flashlights. Furthermore, in order to enable flexible adjustment of the lighting angle of a flashlight fastened to such a clamping device, a certain section of the clamping device is typically provided with a component configured for angular adjustment, thus allowing users to adjust the lighting direction as needed.